


Что было и чего не было

by WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2021WTFStrangerThings2021: визуал низкого рейтинга, Action, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanvids, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: История, рассказанная по-другому
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Что было и чего не было

**Author's Note:**

> музыка: The Weeknd - Blinding Lights (Lyrics), видео: 1 и 2 сезон, If Stranger Things was an 80s Anime 
> 
> В этой вселенной Барбара и Боб живы


End file.
